Tightrope Wire
by bballgurl119
Summary: Harry Potter couples reflect on their relationships during the final battle.


These 'ships' are _my_ OTPs, most are NOT cannon so... just a warning.

Ships: (In order they appear) Tonks/Lupin, Draco/Ginny, Dean/Seamus, Ron/Hermione, Pansy/Neville, Luna/Harry, Parvati/Lavender

* * *

**Tightrope Wire**

_"I woke up before the sun_  
_Chased your ghost across the yard_  
_Through the fog and tumbling dark 'til you were gone_  
_Virginia_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_I've forgotten how to sleep_  
_And your face still haunts my dreams when I'm alone"_

I don't know where Remus is. I woke up this morning and rolled over to see the space next to me empty. Teddy was crying and when I went to see him I found a note. He said he'd gone to help Harry. Why would he leave me, why would he leave in the middle of a war? When his son had just been born? After not even being married a year? Wondering whether he was okay I covered my mouth with my hand. I'm not the type to cry, but I couldn't help it. He could possibly be dead and the only thing he left me was a paragraph. I lent over the crib and picked up our son. His hair (which was normally blue) was a deep red. I could tell that even the baby knew something was wrong. I swayed him in my arms to calm him down, shockingly the slight sound of his tired breathing made me smile. Everyone says he looks like me, but I think he looks like Remus.

Now, curses and hexes are flying over my heads and near my feet. I turn to my husband, he doesn't see me because he's dueling some Death Eater I don't know by name. Another wizard joins the fight against me so that I'm fighting two. You know how people say right before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes? The only things I saw started from when I met Remus. The spark in his eyes when he saw me, but then quickly look away. Teddy then entered my mind. He was the reason we're in this war. He's why I'm fighting. I, like everyone else wants a better place for our children. Out of the corner of my eye there was a flash of green light and I saw my love fall to the floor. I screamed, just as there was another ball of light heading right for me.

_"So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_  
_Too far off the ground_  
_I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_  
_Yes_  
_I'm walking on a tightrope wire_  
_So afraid to fall_  
_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all"_

I remember when mum and dad brought her home. They'd taken her from Hogwarts after she stole the sword and brought her here. She got stuck down in the celler and it was my job to give her food and keep her quiet. I never believed that when I talked to her we'd actually have things in common. Ginny and I both like Quidditch, even though she plays for Gryffindor and I play for Slytherin. She's firey, just like her hair. I remember when I'd sneak out at night and we'd play board games through the bars of the celler. There were multiple times I nearly just grabbed the key and let her out, but that'd be suicide. We talked about running away together once, she suggested we go to some small, muggle town and do our best to blend in. I nearly did it too, I just wasn't sure if I could trust her or not.

I have know clue where she is now, or if she's even alive. Goyle's telling me to kill Potter, I don't want too. He's her friend, and she'll never forgive me if I hurt him. So I'll just stand here and talk, make it seem like I'll kill him. Hopefully Crabb and Goyle will get frustrated and do it themselves. If I had a chance to get out of this, I would have taken it. If there was the slightest chance for me to cut this dark mark off my arm I would. Walking across the court yard I saw her, she was helping Granger and Lovegood take down Bellatrix. There was a jet of green light and she ducked, just missing it. Mrs. Weasley pushed her aside and took on the powerful witch by herself. I ran up and gave Ginny a quick hug. I don't think anyone saw.

_"The things I gave away_  
_They're not coming back for me_  
_Should've learned from my mistakes but I never do_  
_As I lay here all alone I hang up before I call_  
_And admit to all my faults to pass the time"_

When Harry and Ron left, it was often just Dean and I in the common room. Most of the time Neville was nowhere to be found. We lied in bed and pretended not to hear the screams coming from outside. First it started off as something innosent. Dean would get scared so he'd crawl in bed with me and I'd wake up in the morning with his head on my shoulder. Later on in the year it became a regular thing, he'd sleep with me whether he was scared or not and I liked it. Many months rolled around and then came Valentines Day. We were alone in the common room and he stepped forward and handed me a very thick envolope and told me to read it alloud. So I did, it described our friendship over the years and then went into more details about he felt about me and how his feelings developed romantically. He hoped I felt the same way, and I did. I do. Then we shared out first kiss.

We hadn't told anyone else about our new found relationship, so sleeping in the Room of Requirement was difficult. Being without him was hard, and often times I couldn't sleep. Now we're fighting side by side, protecting each other an ourselves. We work better as a pair then by ourselves. I think we've always known that.

_"So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_  
_Too far off the ground_  
_I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth"_  
_Yes_  
_I'm walking on a tightrope wire_  
_So afraid to fall_  
_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure it doesn't matter at all"_

Our friendship has been rocky since the start. Many people thought that we only hung around eachother beacuse of Harry. I beg to differ! We loved each other, though it may not look like it on the outside. We both knew how eachother felt on the inside. The past few months have been hard, for me. I left, there's no forgiving that though I think she has. Hey, I still haven't forgiven myslef. The only reason I came back was for her. When I was at Shell Cottage alone, my head was constantly filled with thoughts of her and I couldn't escape her by sleeping because she was in my dreams.

We kissed. We kissed only moments ago. Now I'm holding her hand running through corridors and dodging spells. I'm not going to let her die, not before me anyway. We were friends, she knew I liked her. I just wish I'd said it more often. She knows I like her, but does she know I love her? I ran out of options. The snake had knocked the fang out of my hand. I launched the killing curse, I knew it wouldn't work but if you're about to die it's worth a shot right? The worst thing I could have done was fall, and I did, but the worst part was that she fell with me. If I'm going to die, so is she. She whined, and I cradled her in my arms and prayed that for the slightest moment we were close enough for her to read my mind. _I love you Hermione._

_"There's a place we used to go_  
_Today I went alone_  
_If there's a message in this song_  
_Well I don't know"_

I always hated Longbottom. I always called him fat and chubby or stupid. Truth was I insulted him because I had a crush on him. I thought he was sweet and kind of cute. He would never hurt anyone on purpose. Maybe he isn't the one you want by your side during a fight, but he's the one you might want by your side the rest of your life.

He cut off the head of that huge snake. That's kind of hot.

_"So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_  
_Too far off the ground_  
_I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_  
_Yes_  
_I'm walking on a tightrope wire_  
_So afraid to fall_  
_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure"_

The day I took Luna to the Slug Club party was the best day of my life. She's so energetic and full of life. She's like a bright star in the black sky. I'n a field of darkness you could always find Luna. That was what I loved about her, her positivity. Even after spending so much time with her I still don't know what a nargle is. She's tried to explain them to me but appatently my brain is to complex to understand. When I had to leave after sixth year I talked to her, explained what I needed to do but not why I needed to do it. She looked me in the eyes and simply said 'Okay'. That broke my heart, I thought she ask why and beg me not to go. I thought she'd fight for me a little bit more.

Now, she's showing me up to the Ravenclaw common room. Nither of us spoke about that day but I could tell we were both thinking about it. I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her, not again.

_"So now I'm walking on a tightrope wire_  
_Too far off the ground_  
_I'm imagining the words you said when last I saw your mouth_  
_Yes_  
_I'm walking on a tightrope wire_  
_So afraid to fall_  
_And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure"_

We were best friends for years, even before Hogwarts! I loved her, she was like my sister. When she was scared I would hold her hand, I would kiss her on the cheek to say hello, and I would sleep in her bed at sleepovers. A lot of girls said that it was gross to do all those things with a girl, they also said it was gross to kiss another girl, but I wouldn't mind kissing Parvati. In fact I kind of wanted too. Of coarse, I didn't announce that. One night we were studying in the library and she asked me a question. She asked me if I liked girls. I asked her why and she said 'It's okay if you do, because I do too.' So I told her the truth. The only girl I'd ever had feelings for was her. Turns out she'd had many crushes on many girls, but the biggest one was on me. I got a bit daring and kissed her gentley on the spot. I loved her, I actually loved her.

I still love her, even after what happened. I walked in the great hall in search for her but Madam Pomfrey had approached me privetly. She'd been attacked by Greyback. Thank God for him he was already dead because there would be many terrible things done to him if he wasn't. The first time I saw her since the beginning of the war she was crying and refused to show me her face. With great care I pulled her hands away. She was scarred, and it was bad even worse then Bill Weasley. I told her that she was beautiful, because she was, to me.

_"And I'd tell you that I miss you but I'm sure _  
_It doesn't matter at all"_

* * *

**This contains material from JKRowling and Ron Pope. Belongs to them.**


End file.
